DESENCUENTROS
by Sibizgz
Summary: Bueno ante las cálidas y bienvenidas peticiones de continuación que me hicisteís chicas, no he podido resistirme jejeje. De modo que aquí teneís la continuación de la historia Encuentros, espero que os agrade tanto como la primera o mejor ¡mas! ;-P


**DESENCUENTROS**

Su mente vago confundida entre un espacio inmenso y sobrecogedoramente vacio. La nada a su alrededor la hacía sentirse abandonada, sola. Volvió a pensar en su infancia. Hasta ella retornaron dolorosos recuerdos de pena y abandono, y aunque se había jurado que nunca más lloraría por aquello, sintió como en lo más profundo de su pecho un peso enorme la aplastaba y con él surgia una marea incontenible de lágrimas calientes que mojaban sus mejillas, expresando con dolorosa aceptación todo aquello que había decidido enterrar, surgiendo desde lo más profundo de su alma los sentimientos que en su día había decidido que nunca existieron.

Lloro, grito y sintió como nunca antes se había permitido sentir. Sintió dolor, pena, frustración y entre todo ello también esperanza lo que la dejó totalmente exhausta y confundida.

Tantos años reprimiendose la hacían inexperta en todo lo que a sentimientos se refería, por fuera era una mujer hecha y derecha, con carrera, amistades y objetivos definidos. Pero en su estandar emocional, los más profundos sentimientos se habían quedado bloqueados por un muro de temor. Para su alma, sentir las cosas por primera vez era algo lógico, para ella, sentir era algo que no podía permitirse y por lo tanto amar era impensable, porque no existía el amor. De modo que en su interior, a través de su alma, ese sentimiento que su cabeza se empeñaba en negar existencialmente era un objetivo inconcluso, como si todavía clamase por tener unos años menos y vibrar en los brazos de otra persona.

Y por primera vez, en tanto tiempo, la roca que cubria su pecho se deshizo, al llorar, gritar y permitir que todo ello surgiese desde dentro, se había liberado. Ahora era otra, ahora podía ser una nueva Temperance Brenan. Sin embargo cuando la esperanza se convirtió en el último sentimiento que persisitía en ella, algo la hizo sentirse vacia. No lograba comprender cual era el siguiente paso que debía dar. Todo aquello de lo que por fin había conseguido desquitarse dejaba un hueco en ella, pero ¿era tan sólo eso?.

Miró a su alrededor, sintió un miedo irracional ante la nada que la rodeaba, notó como le faltaba algo, una mitad de si misma que la haría sentirse sin dudas, completa y en paz. Pero a su alrededor sólo habia brumas, confusión. ¿Donde estaba aquella mitad?, tenía el convencimiento, aunque no lo apoyase prueba ninguna, de que estuviese donde estuviese la esperaba. Dejarse llevar por su instinto era extraño, pero le gustaba, aunque por hacerlo ahora vagase entre aquella nada.

Podía encontrar en el fondo de su mente el sonido de una voz, que sólo con oirla le confortaba. No sabía que era, pero algo dentro de si le decía que ya había estado cerca de lo que buscaba y que si se quedaba allí jamas lograria volver a su lado. Si, sabía que la esperaban.

¿Entonces donde debía buscar?.

Cerró los ojos, porque si a su alrededor nada había, nada persistía, sólo en su interior podía hallar la respuesta. No entendía como lo supo. Pero la certeza la llenaba. Comprendió que quizás eso era lo que llamaban fe, y un rayo de luz cruzó sus ojos. Por fin entendió lo que significaba, algo que antes no comprendía y que tenía tanto sentido para los demás. Para él. Porque supo que aquella fe era la llave para encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando.

* * *

La mortecina luz de la sala de espera parecía estar hecha así a proposito. Deprimente, hundía al grupo de gente que esperaba en una confunsión y una amargura permanentes.

La duda de no saber que ocurriría con una persona a la que estimabas tanto, era una desesperanza constante que se impregnaba en las paredes, las sillas y el ambiente que los rodeaba.

El médico salió de la habitación y vio como el agente se levantaba impulsado como por un resorte, con los ojos vacíos y la ausencia en su expresión. Lo compadeció profundamente. Una espera de esas características, cuando las esperanzas eran tan escasas podía ser terrible en más de un sentido; destruía lentamente a las personas, minando su carácter y su animo y él lo sabía muy bien.

Y a pesar de que tenía ordenes de esperar a la familia de la chica para dar alguna información sobre su estado, una conexión muda e invisible lo ataba a aquel hombre, pues se reconocía a si mismo en los gestos de aquel que esperaba ansioso delante suyo. De modo que lo apartó del resto del grupo y se lo llevó a una sala contigua. Booth lo siguió como un autómata, había perdido la capacidad de controlar sus propios movimientos desde que entró en la habitación de ella, desde que el temor a perderla fue más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Ya habían pasado 48 horas y la esperanza iba desvaneciendose. El médico pudo leer esto en sus ojos.

De modo que en ese estado de shock escuchó el alegato del médico, las palabras coma irreversible, graves daños cerebrales flotaban en su mente, no podía asumirlas, no deseaba hacerlo, pero sintió la certeza de las mismas cuando el médico posó afectuosamente una mano en su hombro y le dijo que lo sentía, que mantener la esperanza era inútil. Lo mejor era prepararse para lo peor, pues la estadística estaba en su contra.

Sin embargo algo en su interior se revolvió con furia.

-¿Prepararme para lo peor?, no doctor, no sabe lo que está diciendo. ¡Esa mujer que está ahi es Temperance Brenan! Es una luchadora, no se rinde ¡NUNCA!, ¿ME OYE?.

Desesperado andaba por la habitación como un cachorro enjaulado, finalmente tras mesarse los cabellos y suspirar con fuerza miró intensamente al médico y con sencillez le replico.

-Y si ella no se rinde, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo.

Y diciendo esto salió rápidamente de la habitación. El médico lo vio salir con un portazo tras él y movió la cabeza con tristeza, porque sabía que esa terquedad sólo iba a provocarle más sufrimiento cuando todo llegase al final; un final, que se temía, no estaba lejano.

Booth volvió a la sala de espera, vio los rostros interrogantes de sus amigos, que esperaban noticias de su parte, pero sin decir nada pasó de largo. No podía enfrentarse a ellos después de lo que había escuchado, debía estar a solas con su dolor, ahora se sentía incapaz de compartirlo con nadie.

Vagó sin rumbo por el hospital, hasta que sus pasos sin proponerlo se detuvieron en la pequeña capilla del edificio. Decidió entrar, pensó que quizás ahi encontraría algo de paz.

Era una pequeña sala bien iluminada, con una vidriera de colores vibrantes y bellos, que contrastaban inmensamente con la lugubrez reinante en el resto del hospital. Booth admiró los tonos vivos que se desplegaban ante sus ojos, y como la luz del atardecer llenaba la estancia llevando con cada rayo un poco de esa intensidad a los bancos de madera, el altar, e incluso la biblia que reposaba tranquila al fondo de la estancia a la derecha. Andó los escasos metros que lo separaban del primer banco de la fila, al principio creyó que estaba sólo hasta que sintió la pequeña presencia de un niño de no más de cinco años. Un muchachito de rizos dorados que llevaba una camiseta roja.

El niño lo miraba atentamente con la comprensión en la mirada y sin decirle nada estrechó la mano del agente y volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el sencillo altar. Booth pudo observar una oración en los labios del pequeño, miró él también hacia el altar, más allá hacia los hermosos colores de la vidriera, entre los que destacaba el azul, y perdiendiendose en un mar de azul intenso, que le traía recuerdos de otro mar oculto tras unos intensos y apreciados ojos comenzó a elevar una sencilla plegaria, dejando que su corazón expresase en ella todo el dolor, la angustía y la intensidad de lo que sentía.

* * *

Permanecía encongida en postura fetal, como un infante, mecida por una brisa invisible. Sus ojos aun cerrados se concentraban en una busqueda interminable que la atormentaba, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida y quedarse dormida, una voz llegó hasta ella, teñida de dolor. Sólo pensó que daría cualquier cosa por aliviar ese sufrimiento.

No entendía las palabras, pero no lo necesitaba. El significado que pudiesen tener no importaba porque dentro de si algo le decía que eran por ella, para ella y eso la confortó enormemente. De pronto ya no se sintió sola, como si algo en su interior reconociese aquel sonido y le regalase la intensidad de saberse necesitada y lo que era más importante amada.

Aquella voz debía ser lo que estaba buscando, por lo que estaba esperando. De modo que se concentró en ella. Puso todos sus pensamientos y su corazón en aquel sonido que notaba cada vez más cercano e intenso. Dejo que la llenase como un cálido rayo de luz desde dentro y una inmensidad de azules, rojos y verdes llenó sus ojos. Su cuerpo le enviaba dolorosas señales de protesta, sus manos temblaban y su mente se quejaba por el esfuerzo, pero todo ello no la detenía porque su determinación era más fuerte. En el momento preciso abrió sus ojos y dejó que la luz la llenase por completo, un grito de alegría y a la vez de dolor se escapo de sus labios, pero podía asegurar por encima de todo que antes de volver a desvanecerse lo había visto, había visto unos intensos ojos marrones que la observaban en la distancia, pudo observar las lágrimas nacer en ellos y su esencia perderse en esa mirada. ¡Por fin!, ¡lo había encontrado!.

* * *

En la intensidad de su concentración juraría que había visto sus ojos a través del azul del cristal, lo que es más importante, sentía que ella lo había observado por un instante y sus miradas se habían encontrado por encima del dolor y de la distancia. Oyó en su mente un grito de alegría y angustía que lo devolvió dolorosamente a la realidad.

Al mirar a su alrededor observó que el muchacho ya no se encontraba allí, sólo un segundo se preguntó que habría sido de él porque algo en su interior lo conminó a levantarse de allí y volver hacía donde se encontraba ella.

Su corazón le gritaba una esperanza, pero ¿debía escucharlo?. El médico había sido muy claro, sin embargo sus sentimientos eran tan intensos, su fe tan inquebrantable, que no seguirlos habría sido como traicionarse a si mismo. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, sus amigos dormitaban velando por las noticias que no llegaban, pasó de largo y voló a la habitación 737.

La puerta estaba cerrada y no vió a nadie allí, ni médicos ni enfermeras. No lo pensó dos veces. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a su compañera en la misma posición en la que estaba la última vez que la vio.

Su cuerpo descansaba en la cama del hospital, conectado a multitud de máquinas y tubos, que la mantenían con un fino lazo atada a este mundo.

Booth se acercó lentamente a ella. ¿Lo que había sentido era cierto?, o solo un producto de su cansada imaginación, de su corazón que no perdía la esperanza de mantenerla a su lado para siempre. Cogió con suavidad una de sus manos y se arrodillo ante la cama de hospital. No pudo reprimir una lágrima que corrió peregrina por su mejilla y se posó sin permiso en la mano de ella. Se sentía morir por dentro viendola así, porque había tenido fe en aquel instinto que le decía que debía salir de la capilla y acudir a su lado, pero al llegar hasta allí y verla en ese estado notó como sus fuerzas flaqueaban, aunque no su fe, nunca su fe.

Al observarla tan indefensa las palabras se le atravesaban en la garganta, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, deseaba enseñarle lo que había intentado ocultar durante demasiado tiempo, y ahora que las estupidas barreras carecían de importancia; por lo mismo que ya no importaban, él se veía apartado de ella. Era tan frustrante. De modo que ante todos aquellos deseos que se agolpaban sin saber como escapar de sus labios, lo único que pudo hacer, lo único que pudo decir, apareció sin invocarlo, con la suavidad y la calma de lo que era en si lo más natural.

-No puedes irte, no puedes hacerlo. Porque algo te ata aquí, a mi. No importa lo que ocurra a partir de este momento... ¿Sabes que es lo que más triste de todo?, que no puedo pensar en vivir ni un sólo día sin observar tus ojos.-Las lágrimas brotaban ahora con más intensidad.-Lo que intento decirte es que te quiero y que no vas a huir de esto, no voy a dejarte. Te hice una promesa que pienso mantener hasta el último de mis días, estaré siempre a tu lado, y eso es algo que no puede cuestionarse ni evitarse, ni siquiera tu. -Rozo con suavidad la mejilla de ella, y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que lo que había vivido en la capilla no eran nada más que delirios inducidos por el cansacio y el dolor, Temperance abrió los ojos y le dirigió la misma intensa mirada que el había visto a través de la bruma azul de su plegaria.

No existían las palabras para expresar lo que sintió en ese momento. No deseaba soltar su mano nunca más, de modo que sólo pudo gritar, llamando a una enfermera y ni siquiera cuando el médico y los sanitarios irrumpieron en la sala fueron capaces de romper ese contacto, ni siquiera entonces, porque él debía cumplir una promesa, no había nada capaz en este mundo de convencerle de lo contrario.

* * *

Los médicos lo calificaron de milagro, sus amigos de la más favorable de las fortunas, pero sus protagonistas sintieron que todas aquellas calificaciones carecían de importancia.


End file.
